Tragic Romance
by ALexisScott
Summary: Two tragic enemies fall in love. Will their love fall in one piece? Or stay apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Romance

Chapter: 1

In a place called feudal Japan. Two villages loathed each other.

No harmony came between them; they were in a tragic war. Many villagers descended to the heavens. Two families despised each other, no one was safe in the village even the children. Many fought to the end. The sky was filled with blushes of red. It shined against the throbbing thunder. Thunder clashed as if it was about to become the war of another battle. Blades whipped through the strong wind and the arrows flew through the air as if they were speeding birds. A whip of light, and a clash of death. Two parents died.

The king and queen had died together, lovers forever. When the doctor was carefully placing the bodies down he recognized something shocking, the queen was pregnant! He told the grandmother that he had to operate quickly in order to save the baby's life. Thankfully the baby was fine and healthy. It was a baby girl. Closing her eyes faintly the baby fell asleep in her grandmother's arms. She was as gentle as a flower thus was the name Kikyo.

Kikyo was a gentle kind name but as it grew it was as strong as a bow.

On the other side was another boy, but shortly after birth the mother passed on.

Inutaisho, the father, was heart broken and never smiled till this day. He swore to the depths of hell that he would kill the rest of Kikyo's village but he was mostly after Kikyo's throat.

-------------------

Eighteen sad years went by, war after war the parent protected Inuyasha, the proud son of Inutaisho. Not knowing about the tragic things that happened in the past, Inuyasha went on. Kikyo peacefully waited for her meeting in the clouds with her mother and father. Ignoring the tragic past.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Kikyo's village, she peacefully looks out her window. As she opens it a swift of wind goes through her room.

"Hmmm another day" Kikyo whispered softly.

Kikyo heard the sound of her grandmother, Kaede. Walking with a tap that sounded more like a click of her flip-flops.

"Oh my dear flower what are you doing in your night robe?" questioned Kaede.

Kikyo was wearing a blue robe that was rapped with a dark blue ribbon caressing her curves. Her black hair was down and swayed in the wind that was coming through the window.

"I'm sorry I was slightly late on my absence." Kikyo said with a warm smile.

"Remember I'm going to be out." Said Kaede.

Kikyo had forgotten all about Kaede's trip to the mountains. To find herbs for a tea that can cure any serious injury.

"Oh yes, my mistake I thought you were going out later." Kikyo said with a smile trying to get out the trip to the mountains where it was quite a bore. Kikyo dressed into her red hakamas and her white kimono top. She tied her hair up in a silky white ribbon the shined against the rays of light that shown through the window of her bedroom. Kikyo brown eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Maybe I'll go to the herb fields." said Kikyo with a heavenly smile.

Inutaisho's village

The village castle was guarded with a huge armed force of his village. It even looked that it would seem if there was a war. Village houses were about 2 feet apart. The king decreed that they would be that way. The village was near an herb land, villagers grew their herbs there where the ground was filled with rich soil. It was not peaceful like Kikyo's village, it was loud because of all the plans to kill Kikyo in the air of conversations and destroy her village once and for all.

Sword practice was every day even eleven-year olds were put to work with swords of many kind. The younger children worked in the field or they would go to school. School to Inutaisho, was more work, he decided that the schools had to be teaching kids how to fight and make weaponry. Older boys would teach the young how to fight also, so when they weren't participating in school fighting, they were at home practicing. Girls all ages would learn how to plant food, grow food, clean, cook, defense, and more hard work.

The older girls would help teach the younger ones. The village was put to work everyday, non-stop. No playing, no breaks it was work everyday. Inuyasha was always by the herb fields. He would sit on a tree branch for about 10 minutes then have to go to sword practice, then greet some person that he didn't even like.

I

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch near the herb farm thinking of all the impossible things that his father had planned for him. A pile of responsibilities that's what. Too hard for any teenager to handle.

"Another day that I have to deal with" Inuyasha said with a calm impatient voice.

His dad walked up to the tree's bark and looked high above for his son.

"Inuyasha you need to start taking heed on your responsibilities," Inutaisho said with a deep impatient voice similar to Inuyasha's tone.

"Yeah, I know, you've told me many times." Inuyasha said not caring what his father said at the moment trying to enjoy the view he received.

"Start acting like a man for once not a poet," Said Inutaisho.

"When have I ever acted like a poet?" Inuyasha asked with a glare as he jumped down from the tree branch.

Before he could even say another word, Inutaisho walked away.

Inuyasha at this point was pist off at his father for saying such a tarred word.

"Poet? ha! Poet ha! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha shouted with great force.

Inuyasha was in a great active mood for now. He was not so happy nor calm now though.

A gust of wind past swaying his silver locks. After the wind past, it would seem that his anger built. He walked for a little bit and closed his eyes it was like a red-hot fire madness burning in his amber orbs. He turned to face a tree. As his anger built he punched it with great force and with a whip of his claws the top of the tree collapsed.

"A poet, see what you think of that!" Inuyasha said with a laugh and a bit of rage

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo2556: Hi everyone hope you liked the story I tried my best.

Inuyasha: That sucked!

Kikyo: Inuyasha how could you be so harsh!

Kikyo2556: Ya I'm not perfect!

XxInuloverxx: I think it wasn't bad.

Kikyo2556: Wasn't bad that means it was bad.

XxInuloverxx: What more do you want me to say! She's a drama queen!

Kikyo2556: Grrrrrrrrr!

Inuyasha: For once I'm on Inulover's side.

Kikyo: Well then I'm on Kikyo2556's side.

Kikyo gives Inuyasha a cold glare.

Inuyasha: All right fine, fine, fine!

XxInuloverxx: You gave in! Coward!

XxInuloverxx slapped Inuyasha on the face and ran Kikyo and Kikyo2556 both sighed and put there heads down in shame. Inuyasha chased after XxInuloverxx.

XxInuloverxx: I was just kidding! Would it help if I said sorry!?

Inuyasha: Noooooooo!

Kikyo: This looks bad.

Kikyo2556: Yep I'm leaving

Kikyo: Me too.

Did you spot?

Kikyo is wearing a blue robe it is the exact look a like to the robe

That Sango wears in episode 65.

Tip: If your favorite character is Kagura here. These are some episodes to watch to see her!

Watch the following: Episode 40 and 41. 40 deadly trap of Kagura the wind sorceress. 41 Kagura's dance and Kanna's mirror.

I hope you liked my story it wasn't easy to write.

Please read and review. If you like this story

You might be interested in another story that XxInuloverxx and I are writing

It's very nice I do love it myself.

Here is the summary: Kikyo is the queen bitch at school, able to use

guys to her advantage. Inuyasha, a new comer, has his eyes set on her to

win her heart, but didn't realize they weren't that different by being

manipulative. Can he fall out of love before he gets too deep?

Story Title is: Not Your Average High School Life


	2. Chapter 2

Tragic Romance

Chapter 2

Sorry didn't up date in so long….wow I had to read my story a couple times to remember. Giggle well on with it!

Kikyou's village

Kikyou sighed wile looking at the clouds, she listened to all the villagers talk and gossip she couldn't help but listen. She had to know what was happening in the world so she walked past casually and listened sitting down on a bench near by her. She sat down and looked around innocently but listened carefully.

"Did you know that he said that?" A villager stated

Kikyou was disappointed to know it was just gossip about other people in the village. A sudden lonesome beat within her heart. Was it a dear someone she needed? Kikyou went outside the village walls and took a walk. Thinking about all the village needs and chores but still she thought about her lonesome. " I should have someone there maybe I can find someone…" she thought with a bit of confidence.

"HIYA!" A young girl screamed wile fighting what seemed to be a man that had a very bad ora.

"Let go of me you mean demon!" the young girl screamed.

Kikyou stopped then ran towards them. The man dropped the young girl and looked at Kikyou.

"Miss run!" the young girl said grabbing a bow and arrow.

" Was this girl a priestess?" Kikyou thought. Kikyou looked at the man and glared.

The young girl fired an arrow at the man " Die Naraku!"

"Naraku?" Kikyou thought " That name….strikes me with a sudden shiver and un formal meaning."

Naraku grunted and headed toward the girl she had black long hair, blue crystal eyes, a red and black short dragon kimono that went up to her knees and a yellow bow rapped around it the bow was shown in the back. She looked about 16, or 17 maybe. The girl jumped on Naraku's back and stabbed an arrow threw his chest. The mans figure vanished leaving a small wooden doll.

" New it was a wooden stick…" the young girl said.

" Are you ok?" Kikyou said with worried eyes.

"Yes, I am thank you for your concern." the young girl said with a bow.

" You seem to have great injuries." Kikyou said with a worried face.

The girl sighed " You seem to be worried about me. Why?"

" I'm sorry I just thought you would need help.. What is your name?" Kikyou said.

" I am Yuuko priestess of time." Yuuko said. ( you co) -that's how it is pronounced-

" What a pretty name." Kikyou said with a smile.

" And yours?"

" I am Kikyou also a priestess."

" Nice meeting you" Yuuko said with a smile

They both bowed and Kikyou lead Yuuko to the village. They smiled wile talking about each others pasts and they got to know each other little by little, step by step.

InuTaishou's village

InuYasha was sitting on a red chair in the InuTaishou Lounge. He still thought about what his father said. Still a bit angry at the thought he growled and his claws went into the chair. "Damn it." he said under his breath.

" Mad as ever young brother…" a voice said

A man stood over InuYasha. He had long silver soothe hair, eyes similar to InuYasha but more powerful and glowing they shined beautifully against the light, and went down long against his knees covered by black pants and a white puffy shirt.

" Sesshoumaru…." InuYasha huffed and stood up clutching his claws in fist.

" What are you doing here??" InuYasha screamed with a very impenitent tone.

" Why I am here young brother is none of your concern.." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

" Well now its my damn concern you ugly baka!" InuYasha said but before anything said Sesshoumaru disappeared.

" InuYasha." InuTaishou said.

" WHAT?!" InuYasha screamed not knowing it was his father.

" I have a guest for you.." InuTaishou said.

" Say hello to your future bride"

" Hello." A jolly merry voice said in a girly tone that InuYasha didn't like at all.

Did you notice?

Baka means idiot in Japanese

Yuuko is pronounced (you co) ok? Well byez!

Well……………That's all I can think of or say I couldn't really give you the answer to the girls name so review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
